


Esto es Sabertooth

by BecauseSin, LirazNightray



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LirazNightray/pseuds/LirazNightray
Summary: Al menos son el número uno en su corazón.
Kudos: 1





	Esto es Sabertooth

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue una colaboración con mi bb hermosa y si está bueno porque lo tocaron sus manitas y nada malo sale de ellas (?)

«Sabertooth»

Una palabra que no había pronunciado en mucho tiempo ya que no era digno de recordar y, mucho menos valía la saliva que gastaría en nombrarlo . Esa palabra estaba prohibida porque significaba debilidad. Ser segundones. Y, por sobre todo, era volver a lo que dejó olvidado en el pasado.

Había saboreado la libertad, la maldad, la soledad y el sendero de los ganadores en su nuevo gremio, por lo que veía inútil el hecho de detenerse a pensar un segundo en ellos. Estaba más cerca del triunfo y del primer lugar sin Sabertooth.

Era un plan infalible. Ya ni los recordaba, ni le interesaba saber qué había sido de ellos, si habían sobrevivido o averiguar cómo les iba con el nuevo maestro. Perdieron y eso era algo inaceptable. No eran dignos de su presencia.

No obstante, su vida había dado otro giro radical cuando descubrió que nunca había estado cerca de acariciar la victoria y todo el tiempo había sido débil al permitirse caer en la oscuridad.

Y ahora que frente a ella estaban las paredes que construían al gremio, sentía un aire nostálgico que se mezclaba con vergüenza. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿En verdad podrían olvidar todo lo que hizo? ¿La perdonarían por abandonarlos cuando el barco se hundía?

Hubiera podido jurar que los abandonó porque sentía que la estancaban y que junto a ellos, jamás lograría ser la invencible número uno. Creía que por eso los dejó, pero tarde se dio cuenta que la verdadera razón era otra, pues lo único que buscaba al huir era protegerse. Su mecanismo de defensa era ganar a toda costa, apabullar al rival con su poder y sentirse intocable. La derrota era inadmisible, pues la dejaba vulnerable. Así había sido educada y había aprendido bien la lección.

Tarde se había dado cuenta de lo errada estaba. Para entonces, ya se había involucrado hasta el cuello con los demonios, e intentado incluso convertirse en una de ellos. Había pensado que no le quedaba si no la muerte, una muerte que esperaba devolviera algo de honra a su historia. Pero nada de eso había pasado, sus predicciones habían estado erradas. ¿Y se suponía que ahora podía volver, como si nada? ¿Qué había un poco de esperanza incluso para alguien tan mezquino como ella?

Sting y Rogue se lo habían dicho cuando fueron por ella a la base de Tártaros. Lo habían seguido repitiendo mientras regresaban al gremio, pero Minerva se rehusaba a creerlo. ¿Por qué? Porque nunca había sido víctima de tanta bondad. Tampoco creía merecerla, después de su comportamiento.

No supo si fue por los nervios o la vergüenza sentida ―¿Qué le dirían?, ¿Qué cara ponía frente a todos?―, pero mientras se acercaban percibió otra atmósfera. Una bastante diferente a la acostumbrada: el gremio antes era silencioso, calmado y tan aburrido. Y ahora parecía otro lugar, algo que no recordaba haber escuchado o visto nunca antes. Ruidoso, alegre y lleno de vida.

Por segundos dejó de respirar y se envolvió dentro de un ambiente pesado. Se imaginaba que su presencia no era bien recibida y los haría sentirse incómodos. A ellos, que habían logrado por si mismos levantar un nuevo gremio, mejor al que tenían antes. Y ahora se entrometía ella, arruinando lo que habían construido. Pero, la realidad era muy distinta a todo lo que cruzaba por su mente.

―¡Oh! ¡Sting y Rogue regresaron! ―esa voz tenía que ser la de Orga.

Apenas y puso un pie en el gremio, agachó la mirada para no verlos. Aún así, podía sentir los ojos de todos fijos en ella.

―Lector y Frosch también ―agregó Rufus.

―Y la señorita Minerva.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante las palabras de Yukino. La maga celestial siempre era tan amable y hacía su trabajo de incluirla.

La recepción fue mejor ―definitivamente mucho mejor a lo que esperaba―. Hubo gritos eufóricos y por primera vez, levantó el rostro para ver las sinceras y amplias sonrisas que todos le regalaban.

Era como si estuvieran recibiendo a un familiar que querían mucho, al cual tenían bastante tiempo sin ver y habían extrañado muchísimo.

―Bienvenidos.

Y, por primera vez, se sintió querida. Por primera vez se sentía bienvenida. Tras de ella escuchó la risa de orgullo de Sting y Minerva no pudo evitar desmoronarse.

―Yo… ―frunció el entrecejo. Sus mejillas volvía a arder, su voz temblaba conforme apretaba los puños para poder culminar su frase ―yo he regresado ―finalizó.

No sabía si las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro eran de alegría o tristeza. Quizás fueron una mezcla de ambas. Allí estaba, frente a las puertas de su gremio, estremeciéndose y sin poder cortar el llanto. La señorita nunca se había exhibido de esa manera, nunca se lo había permitido. Ahora flotaba en un mundo donde la calidez y el cariño de todos la estaban protegiendo.

―¡Bienvenida señorita!

―¡La señorita ha regresado!

―¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

Eran los gritos que podía escuchar. ¿En verdad todo eso era para ella y por ella? Todos sonaban tan sinceros que dudó, en verdad, si todo era parte de un sueño.

―Yo he regresado ―repitió más fuerte, quizás para reafirmarse que era real. Las lágrimas fluyeron con mayor abundancia por su rostro, mientras todas las sensaciones y sentimientos acumulados durante años se desbordaban.

―¡Está llorando! ―un grito de culpabilidad se presentó en el aire.

Nunca nadie había visto a la señorita llorar.

―¿Eh? ¡Entonces lloverán lanzas! ―alguien trató de bromear. Ante el comentario, soltó una pequeña risa que sonó más como un chillido, su sonrisa fue más una mueca y su llanto se intensificó.

―¿¡Qué le hicieron!? ―Sting rugió ―¡Cuiden lo que dicen! ―Minerva mordió su labio inferior mientras que el maestro hablaba y atraía la atención de todos ―¡Debemos hacer que la señorita se sienta cómoda en su nuevo hogar, no hacerla llorar!

Movió su cabeza; no era que la hicieran sentir mal. Al contrario, lloraba de alegría por el nuevo Sabertooth y por la calidez con la que la recibieron. Mas Sting no se percataba de eso.

―La señorita debe saber que somos un gremio que se preocupa por sus amigos ―vociferó. Escuchó atenta, y sin darse cuenta se estaba abrazando a ella misma ―las lágrimas de nuestros amigos, son nuestras lágrimas ¿no? ―tuvo una salvaje afirmación por parte de todos ―¡Entonces debemos evitar que la señorita llore! ¡O los haré llorar a todos!

A Minerva le gustó eso. Era increíble como Sting conseguía que todos le siguieran de buena gana, como todos parecían trabajar con un objetivo en común. Y que ese objetivo fuera hacerla feliz era aún más increíble. Orga se ofreció a dedicarle allí mismo una nueva canción en la que había estado trabajando, idea que fue desechada con rapidez por todos los presentes.

― Fro compró un disfraz para Rogue ― Surgió la voz del pequeño exceeds, desde el hombro del DragonSlayer ― Fro puede conseguir otro para ella.

Le siguió un pequeño silencio incómodo, pues nadie estaba seguro de como rechazar la oferta sin romperle el corazón a la rana. Fue entonces Rogue el encargado de convencerlo de que era una excelente idea, pero deberían discutirlo más tarde. Quizás para entonces se le olvidara.

Salvada la crisis, los integrantes de Sabertooth siguieron tratando de encontrar una forma de hacer que la señorita sonriera. Mientras tanto, Minerva había conseguido calmarse un poco, aunque las distintas muestras que cariño que recibía hacían que nuevas lágrimas abandonaran sus ojos cada pocos minutos.

El siguiente en ofrecer su ayuda fue Rufus, quien había adquirido hace poco un libro de poesía que estaba seguro le haría sentir mejor.

― Queremos hacerla feliz, Rufus, no que se duerma ― Dijo Sting  
― La señorita es una persona educada, no como tú, maestro ― respondió el mago de memoria.

Entre las diferentes y poco prácticas propuestas, pasó desapercibida la desaparición de Yukino, al menos hasta que regresó cargando algo que sorprendió al maestro.

―¡Hey! ¡Dijiste que no quedaban más! ― Se apresuró a reclamar, olvidada su discusión con Rufus.  
― Dije que no habían más para usted, Sting-sama. Estas son para la señorita.  
― ¡No te cuesta nada darme una! ― insistió Sting, tratando de robar una galleta desde la bandeja que cargaba.  
― Saque la mano ― Yukino fue más rápida, golpeando la mano del maestro antes de que consiguiera su objetivo y parándose al fin frente a Minerva ― Tome, señorita. No son tan buenas como las suyas, pero espero que tengan buen sabor.

Volvió a sentir la presión de todas las miradas del gremio sobre ella, pero ahora que sabía que están no cargaban rencor si no la alegría que deseaba ser compartida, no era una mala sensación. De hecho, se sentía bien. Se sentía como estar en casa, rodeada por la familia. Una ruidosa y desorganizada familia, pero que era también suya después de todo.

Las lágrimas se habían detenido a esas alturas, así que se limpió la mejilla antes de sacar una galleta de las que Yukino cargaba con nerviosismo bien disimulado. Las sonrisas de Minerva solían ser altivas y burlonas, condescendientes en el mejor caso. Estaban hechas para intimidar al enemigo o para mostrar su superioridad, más que como una verdadera muestra de felicidad. Descubrió que le gustaba esa nueva sensación que curvaba sus labios mientras probaba por fin la ofrenda que terminaba de sellar su regreso.

Estaban deliciosas, por supuesto.


End file.
